


Sorry

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Just a quick drabble that started this whole Chinchilla thing.





	

The quiet of the bunker was disturbed by an archangel running down the hallway. When Dean opened his door to shout at the offender, he paused as the tiny chinchilla tore through ahead of Lucifer. Curiosity got the better of him and he ventured out and followed the noise. 

When Dean got to the library, he stayed back and just watched as the little creature hopped and jumped out of the way. While he knew the archangel got to stay because of his relationship with Sam, he didn’t like it, but now, oh man, he couldn’t help but start to laugh. The creature was finally caught and carefully held by the archangel, who seemed to notice Dean for the first time.

“Sorry. Sam escaped.” Lucifer gently ran his fingers down the back of the tiny creature.

Dean shook his head. “Dude, you named your chinchilla Sam?”


End file.
